


[F4M] Popular Girl Hosts A Camshow...With Your Help!

by LichTheCreator



Series: Popular Girl [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blindfolds, Creampie, Edging, F/M, Gentle Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Good Boy, Hand Jobs, Lovey Dovey Sloppy Toppy, Male Nipple Sucking, Mating Press, OnlyFans, Prone Bone, Sequel, Sex Work, Surprise Ending, Wholesome, fleshlight, gonewildaudible, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LichTheCreator/pseuds/LichTheCreator
Series: Popular Girl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064267
Kudos: 1





	[F4M] Popular Girl Hosts A Camshow...With Your Help!

[F4M] [SCRIPT OFFER] [Sequel] [Sex Work] [Onlyfans] [Wholesome] [Gentle FDom] [Good Boy x ∞²] [Blindfold] [Handjob] [Fleshlight] [Male Nipple Sucking] [Lovey Dovey Sloppy Toppy] [Edging] [Prone Bone] [Mating Press] [Creampie] [Surprise Ending]

WRITTEN BY: u/LichTheCreator on Reddit

NOTE: THIS SCRIPT IS FOR ADULTS BY AN ADULT. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE IN YOUR COUNTRY, DO NOT READ MY CONTENT UNDER **ANY** CIRCUMSTANCES. ALSO, DO NOT COPY, REDISTRIBUTE, USE MY SCRIPTS FOR MONETARY PROFIT OR CLAIM **ANY** OF MY SCRIPTS AS YOURS.

All sound effects are optional. Feel free to ad-lib, make changes, and do whatever else makes you comfortable!

Words in (Parentheses) indicate Optional SFX  
Words in *Asterisks* indicate directions for actions done specifically by the performer, unless noted otherwise  
Words in [Brackets] indicate guidance for attitude/emotion in the performer's lines  
Words in CAPS indicate emphasis on that specific word  
-pause- indicates a quick pause between lines. You can also replace any of the optional SFX with a -pause- if you want.

**-START OF SCRIPT-**

Hey everybody! Glad you could make it to the show! My good boy and I are celebrating our 5th anniversary on Onlyfans today! *happy squeal*

Can't believe it's been that long since I went to your house and took a chance on asking you to help me out!

Guess it's a good thing Andy's Pizzeria shut down after all, huh? *giggle*

For those that don't know, I used to work at a pizzeria back in high school saving up money for the 1st year of tuition. It was for this bet I made with my daddy. But sadly, the place shut down due to a lack of customers around the time I was 2 paychecks away from getting it!

No other place was hiring at the time either so I started getting desperate, thinking of ANY way I could make money! And that's when I remembered about my good boy here in the film club and how great the short films he directed were! So I went to his house on the weekend, convinced him to make a sex tape with me & that's how we started!

But don't worry, even though we were in high school we were both 18! So don't feel bad if you ever came to it! Lord knows I did watching it over and over again! *giggle*

So after graduating high school, we started making vids sparingly over the summer in order to get some pocket money for college. But we ended up earning SO MUCH money from them that we decided to skip college & do this full time!

And as we starting spending more time together, the more we realized that maybe it wouldn't be so bad for us to date. *quick kiss, giggle* And eventually...we fell in love!

We saved up the money we earned to buy our own house and that's where we are now!

We want to thank you all SO MUCH for supporting 2 crazy kids like us throughout the years! And after this camshow is over, we'll be uploading it FOR FREE for everyone! 

And that's not all! For this entire month we'll be posting more vids for free as well!

It's our thanks to you for helping us live the life we've always dreamed of! Seriously, you guys are the best fans in the world!

*gasp* Ooh! Looks like my good boy's a bit impatient! *giggle* I was gonna do a quick Q & A session before we began, but it seems like he can't wait to film the free content for you all! *giggle*

OK my good boy, let me reward you for getting nice and hard for me already...

(Passionate kissing)

Put this blindfold on. It's time for your special surprise...

-pause-

Good boy. You ready?

(Wet handjob sounds)

*moan* You're shivering already from the pleasure! *giggle* Feels amazing, doesn't it? 

Can you guess what it is?

-pause-

No, it's not my hand...

-pause-

It isn't my pussy...although you're REAL close...*giggle*

Give up? [Whispering] It's a fleshlight.

*giggle* I had one custom-made after my pussy just for you, my good boy...

I ALWAYS want to be the reason my good boy cums...

(Passionate kissing)

You like that, my good boy? Then you'll love this...

(Licking, sucking & wet handjob sounds)

*While licking* Your nipples...taste so good...and those cute moans...*moan* taste even better...*giggle*

*moan* My good boy loves having my toy pussy slam down to the base of his good boy cock, don't you...it makes that juicy head of yours just pop out of the end...

And I have another surprise for my good boy. Let me just get down here and...

(Sucking, moaning & handjob sounds)

*While sucking* You're squirming...your head's SO sensitive isn't it...it'd be a shame if I suddenly licked it SUPER fast...like this...

(Fast licking and handjob sounds)

*While licking* I just love teasing my good boy...that's it...moan more for me...let's REALLY give our fans a show...

(Sucking, moaning & handjob sounds)

*moan* I can already taste your pre-cum...I love it...

(Sucking, moaning & handjob sounds)

You're about to cum? No! Don't do it! Be a good boy and hold it in!

If you let me work up a big load in those balls of yours, I'll let you empty them all out in my pussy...

You want that, don't you...you want my tight, wet cunt to swallow all that good boy juice shooting out of your cock...I can tell you do...your head's twitching even more than before. *giggle*

Just let me play with it a bit longer while I lick on your nipples...

(Licking, sucking & wet handjob sounds)

*While licking* Hold it in...just a few more seconds...you can do it...you're my good boy after all...I believe in my good boy...

(Licking, sucking & wet handjob sounds)

*moan* Good boy! You did exactly as I told you to!

I'm going to lie on my stomach and you're going to slide it in me. But DON'T pound me! I'm the ONLY one that's going to be moving, OK?

-pause-

Alright...come stick it in.

(Skin slapping and moaning sounds)

*moan* Feels good, my good boy...so deep...much better than that toy...it can't beat the real thing, huh...*giggle, moan*

I can feel your breath on my neck...are you getting close already...don't cum yet...I still need your balls to make more for me...

I'm feeling greedy today...I want a lot of it...and you're gonna give it all to me...you like giving me what I want, don't you...

*giggle* I know you do...so right now...what I want is some good boy kisses from my good boy...

(Passionate kissing and skin slapping sounds)

*moan* Yes...kissing while I grind you from below...feels so good...it hits all my good spots...good boy...

(Passionate kissing and skin slapping sounds)

*moan* I'm getting close...pull out...I want the mating press...

-pause-

I'm ready...come on in, my good boy...

(Skin slapping and moaning sounds)

[Slightly needy] I didn't tell you to stop kissing me...I still need good boy kisses from my good boy...my lips and tongue miss you already...

(Passionate kissing and skin slapping sounds)

*moan* I love the mating press...having all your weight on me...wrapped in your warmth while you pound me deep...*moan* feels like you're protecting me...

You'll always protect me...won't you, my good boy...I just know you will...because I love my good boy...I love him SO SO much...

And my good boy loves me...he loves me with ALL his heart...

(Passionate kissing and fast skin slapping sounds)

*moan* You're going faster...you're getting close aren't you...me too...keep going...just like that...

Yes...I love when you use my pussy like this...keep mixing me up inside...

*moan* I can feel the cum rising every time I squeeze your shaft...let me milk it out for you...I'll do all the work my good boy...you just focus on cumming deep inside...

*moan* I'll even wrap my long smooth legs around you...and push you even deeper inside...*moan* that's it...like that...I want my good boy to be close to me at all times...

Yes...yes...I'm gonna cum...gonna cum...please...please cum in me...I feel so empty without your cum inside me...make me feel whole again...fill me with your warm, sticky load...fill me with your love...

(Passionate kissing and fast skin slapping sounds)

(Surprised muffled moaning)

(Passionate kissing)

*moan* Good boy...good good boy...you shot so much inside me...you filled me to the top like usual...I love draining my good boy completely dry...

(Passionate kissing)

Wow...that was SPECTACULAR. Just look at all this creamy cum my good boy let out inside me! 

(Licking sounds)

*moan* Tastes amazing as usual...

(Passionate kissing)

Alright everybody, hope you enjoyed! Expect those amazing orgasms we just had to be on the TL for free in an hour! *giggle*

-pause-

We're not done? Why not? Where are you going?

-pause-

A surprise...for ME? Aww, you shouldn't have! I always love the surprises my good boy gives me! 

OK OK, I'll close my eyes! *giggle*

-pause-

I wonder what it could be...

-pause-

Open them? OK, I-

-pause-

[Disbelief] Oh my God. 

[Realization] Oh my God!

[Excitement] OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! *happy squeal*

I...I don't know what to say...

I mean, I KNOW what to say, it's just...my brain feels like it can't process all this right now!

But...are you sure? Like...100% sure? No regrets?

Because what you're doing here...this is important. This is literally gonna change our lives forever and I just want to make sure you fully understand the weight of the situation & this decision right now...

-pause-

You do? OK...well in that case...

[Excitement] YES! YES I'LL MARRY YOU! *happy squeal, giggle*

(Passionate kissing)

Looks like we both had some surprises for tonight, everybody! *giggle*

Oh wow...*sniff* I think I'm gonna cry! *giggle*

Thank you...truly from the bottom of my heart...you really made this night truly special, my good boy! Or rather, my good fiancée! *giggle*

I'll...I'll cherish this moment forever...I love you...I love you so much...with every single fiber in my being...

(Passionate kissing)

*giggle*

**-END OF SCRIPT-**


End file.
